icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ian White
| birth_place = Steinbach, MB, CAN | draft = 191st overall | draft_year = 2002 | draft_team = Toronto Maple Leafs | career_start = 2005 }} Ian White (born June 4, 1984) is a Canadian professional ice hockey defenceman, currently playing for the Detroit Red Wings of the National Hockey League. He had previously played with the Toronto Maple Leafs, Calgary Flames, Carolina Hurricanes, and San Jose Sharks. Playing career Early Years White was drafted by the Swift Current Broncos of the WHL in the 5th round, 89th overall in the 1999 WHL Bantam Draft. His first season with Swift Current was fairly successful as he scored 12 goals and 31 assists in 69 games which placed him seventh on the team in scoring. They finished the season first in the division. In White's second season with Swift Current, he fared much better, scoring 32 goals and 47 assists for 79 points in 70 games for second place on the team in scoring. This gave NHL teams interest in drafting him. White was drafted in the 2002 NHL Entry Draft by the Toronto Maple Leafs. The Leafs picked White in the 6th round, 191st overall. In 2002–03, White finished third on Swift Current in scoring with 24 goals and 44 assists for 68 points in 64 games and was named to the WHL's First All Star Team and the CHL's Second All Star Team. White played for Team Canada at the 2003 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships in Halifax, where Canada finished second place to Team Russia. White was primarily the seventh defenceman and powerplay specialist for Canada, where he scored 2 goals and 4 assists for 6 points in 6 games, and was one of the surprises of the tournament. White broke his left ankle in late October 2004 and thereby could not be afforded a spot on the 2004 World Junior team.http://www.canoe.ca/Slam031217/chl2-sun.html Jump to the NHL, tenure with Toronto In the 2005–06 season, White was named to Team Canada for the Spengler Cup as one of 8 defenceman on the club. Canada made it into the final against Metallurg Magnitogorsk, losing by a score of 8–3.http://sports.yahoo.com/nhl/news?slug=cp-hky_spengler_cup&prov=cp&type=lgns White accumulated 1 goal in the tournament. He also made his debut with the Toronto Maple Leafs, and scored five points (one goal and four assists) in his first five career NHL games. In 2006–07, he scored 3 goals and 23 assists for a total of 26 points, leaving him tied for second in scoring among rookie defencemen. White spent much of the season playing with the hulking Hal Gill, giving rise to the nickname of "Barney and Fred" due to the almost full foot in height Gill has on White, as well as the massive weight difference. Due to the amount of defencemen on the roster for the 2008–09 season for the Maple Leafs, White was sat out for the first 11 games of the season before playing his first game in which he spent some time playing as a 3rd line forward. In spite of a lack of experience in the position, in eight games there he managed three goals, seven points, and a +5 plus/minus rating before returning to defence. As the season progressed, he received more and more ice time, eventually averaging over 25 minutes a game by the end of the year, and finishing 2008-2009 with 10 goals, 26 points, and a +6 plus/minus. Calgary Flames On January 31, 2010, White was traded along with Jamal Mayers, Niklas Hagman and Matt Stajan to the Calgary Flames for Dion Phaneuf, Fredrik Sjöström and prospect Keith Aulie. On July 30, 2010, White re-signed with the Flames with a 1 year deal worth $2.99 million. Carolina Hurricanes On November 17, 2010, White was traded along with Brett Sutter to the Carolina Hurricanes in exchange for Tom Kostopoulos and Anton Babchuk. He played in 39 games for the Hurricanes, recording 11 assists. San Jose Sharks On February 18, 2011, White was traded to the San Jose Sharks for a second round pick in 2012. White had an assist in his first game as a Shark.http://tsn.ca/nhl/story/?id=354423 On April 14, 2011, White recorded his first career playoff assist in Game 1 of the first round against the Los Angeles Kings. The goal was scored by Heatley on a feed off White's stick and put the Sharks up 1-0 in the game just 28 seconds in. He went on to play 17 games in the playoffs for the San Jose, recording nine points as the Sharks were eventually ousted by the Western Conference champion Vancouver Canucks. Detroit Red Wings White signed a two-year contract worth $5.75 million with the Detroit Red Wings on July 2, 2011. Career Statistics Honours * 2001–02 - WHL's Most Sportsmanlike Player * 2002–03 - World Junior Championships silver medal * 2002–03 - CHL's 2nd All Star Team * 2002–03 - WHL's 1st All Star Team References External links * Category:Born in 1984 Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Carolina Hurricanes players Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:San Jose Sharks players Category:Swift Current Broncos alumni Category:Toronto Maple Leafs draft picks Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Toronto Marlies players Category:IIHF Player Category:Eastman Selects players Category:St. John's Maple Leafs players Category:Traktor Chelyabinsk players Category:Providence Bruins players Category:Milwaukee Admirals players Category:Steinbach Huskies (CSHL) players